


no apologies

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri didn't think he'd be one to gothiscrazy for praise in bed.-Can be read as a stand-alone or with the rest of the series.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	no apologies

**Author's Note:**

> **me, while at work** : I'm in the mood to write Porn(tm)
> 
> **gladiatortale, enabling me** : SEND ME THE LINK WHEN YOU'RE DONE
> 
> ask and you shall receive, head cheerleader.

Yuuri didn't think he'd be one to go _this_ crazy for praise in bed.

Hell, it wasn't necessarily something he'd fantasized extensively about, especially those times when he was more preoccupied with getting off to the thought of Victor in bed with him. No, the elaborate fantasies Yuuri indulged in were somewhat embarrassing to think about now, even when Victor begged Yuuri to describe said fantasies in _excruciating_ detail...and then show Victor just how he would touch himself when he fantasized about him.

Yuuri didn't need to relive those fantasies in his memories, not when he had the flesh-and-blood man in front of him. On top of him. Beneath him. Looking at him with those intense eyes that would brighten with emotion, always aimed at Yuuri as though he were the most interesting person that existed. 

Or else the sexiest. Especially when he watched Yuuri turn completely red all over as he clumsily pumped his own dick and tried to ignore the way his skin burned as Victor just watched as if Yuuri were doing something fascinating. He had to look completely lewd, obviously, touching himself the way he enjoyed and making hushed, embarrassing noises of pleasure that mortified him a bit when he thought of Victor hearing them. Victor looking at him doing this, the force of his gaze just about as powerful as his touch. 

_Touch_. Victor was touching him now, like he'd read Yuuri's mind. Those beautiful fingers were stroking the side of his face with a steadiness that soothed somehow, quieting the restlessness worming through Yuuri. He'd hidden his face in his other hand, at least tried to, his eyes screwed shut under his palm as he felt the heat radiating from the older man's body before it finally touched his, and suddenly Yuuri had to remind himself to _breathe_ even as his heart tried slamming its way out of his chest at an unbearable pace. Victor was caressing him with those hands, larger in life than he'd imagined as those long fingers combed through his unruly hair, then Yuuri felt lips at his jaw, the soft click of kisses pressing into his skin all the way up to his ear.

He was murmuring something, something in Russian that Yuuri didn't catch, but the tone and the hot breath he felt made him moan softly, yet one more errant sound that made more heat crash over him like a wave. "That's good, Yuuri," Victor urged before working his mouth across Yuuri's ear while his hands kept moving over Yuuri's chest, gently tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he kept pressing kiss after kiss as Yuuri edged himself and breathed through the tightness in his chest, his breath hitching when he ran his thumb over a bead of precum. "You look amazing, and you sound wonderful, Yuuri," Victor praised, mouthing across Yuuri's jaw until he reached his mouth, gently nipping his lip to urge his mouth a bit more open so he could slip his tongue inside, stirring a myriad of sensations that mingled with every other thing pulsing with his heartbeat.

He couldn't have imagined how _this_ would feel. Bare skin on his, a mouth molding over his, running over his body and marking with teeth and tongue, leaving trails of sensation behind to keep adding to everything Yuuri was experiencing. He took possession of Yuuri's mouth, gently biting and flicking his tongue across, and Yuuri couldn't help but cum into his moving hand with a shivering moan that Victor echoed right against his mouth, still so close, closer than anyone had ever gotten in Yuuri's life, and it felt incredible. Mortifying and satisfying all at once to be this exposed, with his heart still trying to break his ribs and his dick staying hard as though the sudden release wasn't good enough.

Victor saw and looked incredulous and pleased. "You're _amazing_ , Yuuri," he marveled before kissing him again, stealing his breath with his praise and the sound of his very pleased purrs the other man was letting out, his own brand of funny and embarrassing noises. Yuuri couldn't help laughing, and neither could Victor a moment later, playfully pressing their noses together before continuing the kiss right before he took hold of Yuuri's dick, catching the younger completely by surprise and causing him to let out another whine that Victor muffled effectively.

But later on Victor didn't seem interested in silencing any of the other embarrassing noises that he was forcing out of Yuuri with every snap of his hips, his expression intense and focused while Yuuri fought to keep his eyes on him, to keep them opened even while his face must have been turning every possible shade of red. Yuuri was essentially folded in half, his calves resting on Victor's shoulders while the older man fucked him, aiming for his prostate to make him shout uncontrollably, kissing him deep and quick before urging him again, "Keep going...Keep screaming like that, Yuuri, i want to hear everything," Victor panted out, fucking so _deep_ while Yuuri kept moaning at higher volumes and maybe even yelled out his coach's name at several points.

Victor took his face in his hands, taking away any chance Yuuri had to turn and hide his face before he came again, his scream cutting itself off with a sob of relief as his body jerked beneath Victor's. The very last thing he managed to focus on before he had to finally close his eyes was the look of ecstasy on Victor's face when he came almost immediately.

Yuuri dragged his hands up to his face and through his hair as he caught his breath, heat and embarrassment still racing through him as the aftershocks of climax melted away. His legs were low on Victor's waist as his coach rested on top of him, mouth pressed to Yuuri's forehead so he could keep kissing every inch he could reach. Yuuri could feel him inside, and he was quietly glad for it. This felt...good. _Really_ good, but he was still feeling building mortification at all the yelling he'd done. "Sorry," he muttered quietly, his voice hoarse. "For getting so loud."

He felt Victor's head shake in a quiet denial, and Yuuri opened his eyes to find blue ones gazing back with the same intensity as before. Victor was smiling too, soft and certain, making Yuuri feel yet again like the most enthralling person he'd ever beheld. "Don't be sorry for feeling so much pleasure that you lose control," he said, his soft and low tone making Yuuri shiver again. "Not when you sound so wonderful." 

Yuuri bit his lip and a little noise of contentment emerged from deep in his chest as he gazed at those lovely eyes, drinking in the joy in his eyes. Lifting a hand to cup Victor's nape, Yuuri urged him back down to kiss him again, tender and slow as his legs gave Victor's waist a weak squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


End file.
